Luminaires are well-known for providing lighting for an area in which the luminaire is positioned. Such a luminaire effectively comprises a modular luminaire assembly in which at least one module may be mounted coaxially on the supporting pole.
EP-B-1623154 discloses a lighting fixture which comprises at least one lighting module mounted on a supporting pole. The lighting pole defines an axis about which each lighting module can be rotatable with respect to an adjacent lighting module so that light can be directed in different directions around the axis.
Whilst the lighting fixture described in EP-B-1623154 allows the rotation of lighting modules with respect to an adjacent lighting module, there is no provision for the indication of environmental parameters in the vicinity of the lighting fixture or for signalling of the presence of an emergency.
US-A-2015/0002305 discloses a municipal infrastructure having the ability to centralise multiple services in one physical element thereof so that the infrastructure supports migration to other services as the infrastructure elements are renewed.
Whilst such an infrastructure provides the flexibility, additional functionality is added separately to the physical elements and is not incorporated into a modular luminaire structure where each module can be replaced and renewed independently of other modules forming the modular luminaire structure.